


f.r.i.e.n.d.s [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kind of AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm pretty depressed, because of university and all. So... what's better than make calthazar vid?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	f.r.i.e.n.d.s [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Keaton Henson - f.r.i.e.n.d.s


End file.
